This Seems Like The Beginning
by KidFlash4Life
Summary: At the start of Young Justice Robin and Kid Flash are already the best of bros, but how did this all happen? This is one half of a collaborative fanfic: this part being written in Wally's point of view. "Of A Beautiful Flashback" is the other half in Dick's point of view and is written by my friend BatKid4Life. Enjoy!


**Welcome to chapter one of ****This Seems Like the Beginning! ****This is a two part story that has been in the works for some time now. The second part is following Robin's side of the story and is written by the fabulous BatKid4Life and is call ****_Of a Beautiful Flashback_****! She's basically the best so go read what she's posted too. I hope you enjoy!**

**Wally's POV:**

"Barry! Can we please get something to eat?!" I yelled at my focused uncle as we ran around Central City looking for clues on some big case.

A few days earlier there had been a series of break ins, all in places of interest to Barry Allen. We weren't exactly sure if these incidents were connected or not so Barry figured it was a good idea to look into it outside of police work. It had now been a whole day of running around flowing leads that got us nowhere.

"Listen Wally, this is serious! The last clue was at the police station, and before that at my house. Both places were trashed when we got there. Do you think that's just a coincidence?" Barry's blue eyes looked down at me, the full moon reflecting off them. I could see the slightest bit of fear in his expression, and I knew exactly what was going through his mind at the moment.

"Listen," I looked down at my yellow boots, covered in dirt from running around the city all day, "I'm just as concerned as you. If this guy knows your true identity then the whole league could be in jeopardy, but Barry, I'm tired. We have been running around all day looking for clues that we're not going to find." I hated to admit I was tired, but even speedsters have to sit and take a break once in a while. I could see that Flash was tuckered as well. His shoulder slouched ever so slightly, his eyes were bloodshot, and he dragged his feet a little more than usual.

The red silhouette put a hand on his head and let out a sigh. "You really that tired kid?"

"Absolutely," I replied, trying my hardest to hold back my excitement.

"Well you think you can make it home, or are you too tired for-"

I zipped off before he could even finish his sentence. I was ready to go home, sit down on the couch and enjoy some chicken whizzees! I could taste them now, the crunch and the smell and the mouth watering goodness.

I wiped the drool off my face as Flash ran up next to me. I looked at the man as he ran so fast that normal eyes would only see a blur. I was actually having a bit of trouble seeing his legs too as they moved with great precision at alarming speeds. I guess I was just too exhausted and hungry.

Just as we were turning the corner to get to my street, Barry's work phone made a small noise demanding attention. Barry skid to a stop and I almost fell flat on my face trying to stop a little too quickly. I flew a few meters past him, so I walked back to see what the alert was. I crossed my fingers as I fast-walked back to my mentor. The thought bounced through my mind, '_please be a text message about dinner_.'

Barry gave me a discouraging look.

"Let me guess, superhero stuff?" I predicted, throwing a hand through my red hair.

"Yep, something at one of the alleys off Main street." Barry glanced up from his phone to look at me with guilt. "Sorry, might be important, which means you have to come along."

I shot him a glare as I put my goggles back on. '_Guess I'm not getting my chicken whizzees after all_.'

As we made our way to Main street Barry talked to me, or maybe he was talking to himself, trying to piece together what his phone stated about the crime. He was muttering something about boomerangs and gangs.

"I don't understand," my uncle pondered, "Wally, would it be crazy if Captain Boomerang was the person in danger?" Barry didn't make eye contact with me when he asked me about Boomerang.

"Wait, what?"

"The report said that someone saw captain boomerang being ganged up on in an alley. It's a pretty short write up. Obviously they didn't see much." Barry glanced up at me, "What do you think?"

I gave him the best explanation I could think of. "Well he's a bad dude, maybe he got in a fight with the Rogues?"

"Maybe, but from what I've heard the Rogues have been pretty mellow lately. That's also abnormal..."

"Maybe there's a new baddie stronger than the Rogues? The villain came here wanting territory and knowing the Rogues they probably declined, so they got in a fight, bad guy versus stronger bad guy, Captain Boomerang was caught, and boom, we get the alert!" I was very impressed with my problem solving skills, considering how tired I was.

As we rounded the corner onto Main Street Flash pointed out the alley. We slowed down right before it and entered cautiously. The criminal could still be there and if he was as strong as we had predicted, we would be in for a tough fight.

I was in a low, ready-to-strike stance, feet shoulder width apart, and hands in front of me in light fists. The stance could have been better if I was well-rested and fully fed, but I did my best under the circumstances.

I heard a rattling sound coming from under some flattened cardboard, so I turned my attention to that. A shadow started to exit and it looked pretty evil so I took a few steps back and then instantly ran forward at full speed.

"MEOW!" I dodged my "enemy" with a quick side step. Okay, I _may_ have attacked a cat on accident, but it was dark and I was tired!

"Kid?!"

I stiffened up and slowly turned towards my partener. He stood with his arms crossed and a scolding look on his face.

"What if that had been an ally? Then what? You would have knocked them out? Sent them to the hospital?" His glare intensified.

"I don't know…" I shrugged off his stare.

"Kid Flash answer me."

"It will not happen again."

Barry rolled his eyes and continued his search for clues as to what happened here. I turned and looked in the opposite direction, but as soon as we heard a loud moan from the end of the alley we had forgotten our little disagreement and were in crime fighting mode once again.

It was definitely a sound of pain. We zipped over to the source of the noise and, to our amazement, we saw a beat up Captain Boomerang. It looked like a normal fist fight with the obvious bruising around the face and a few bruises on the knuckles from throwing punches.

I bent down next to the man. I pitied him for a split second because I knew that once he recovered, he would return to Central City's prison. I really would like to know who actually guards that place because everyone escapes!

"Would you like to explain what happened?" Flash asked the nearly unconscious man.

Boomerang raised his head slowly, his eyes widening when he saw Flash starting at him. "So you have found me! Well, that security get up won't trick me!" Flash and I looked at the criminal, confusion flowing through us. Boomerang was just barely whispering, but I was pretty sure he just muttered that we were wearing security uniforms. I never really thought of my suit as a security uniform, but hey, maybe it was.

"We aren't the person you're looking for, or hiding from. If you would tell us we could help you."

The Captain's face seemed to relax a bit as he realized who we were. He slouched over again, crossing his arms.

"Tell my worst enemy?" The villain retorted, "I'd rather get beat up by that fool a thousand times then help out my foe!"

"Stupid crook..." I muttered under my breath, tempted to add to the collection of bruises on his face. If I had said I was a little annoyed, I would be lying; I was so fed up with this guy's crap, he's the reason I wasn't eating chicken whizzees.

I stood up and walked around the other parts of the alley looking for clues to take my mind off of food. The red brick walls of the building were covered in graffiti. Most was pretty small and unsuccessfully covered up, but one really stood out to me. It was a bright yellow, sloppily painted, lightning bolt, just like the one on Flashes chest. I ignored it letting the thought leave my mind and started looking for some real clues.

All I found was a pin next to one of Captain Boomerang's boomerangs. I picked it up and studied the engraved image. It was a building with a big star on top of it. I felt like I had seen it before but I couldn't think of where. I trotted back over to Flash's side and studied the rogue's face, who was now unconscious. He had a mark on his forehead just above his right eyebrow. It looked like it was from a ring. I studied the word that was indented on the man's skin.

"Star City?" Flash announced hesitantly.

"That's it!" I shouted a little too loud, "The pin, it's from Star City!"

"Wait, what pin?"

"The one I just found over there! Hah, this is great! Flash do you know what this means!?" Flash looked at me with a with a hint of frustration. I think he was mad that I didn't tell him about the pin… Oops.

"Yes Kid, it means that the criminal that did this is probably in Star City."

"Do you think this is tied into the break in at the police station and at your place?"

"It sure does seem that way. We should probably get there as soon as we can. we've already wasted enough time."

"Hey, I am not running on an empty stomach! And I'm missing my show! Can't it wait Flash?"

"If we go through town we could pass by a Tacostada, how does that sound?" He bribed.

"No way." I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"What about getting some chicken whizzees? I'll buy!"

"Ugh fine! As long as you're buying..." Idiot! I'm an idiot, an idiot that loves food. "Where to oh uncle of mine?"

"Next stop, Star City."


End file.
